The present invention provides an externally engagable clutch which has certain distinct advantages over prior art clutches of a similar nature. The present clutch provides an efficacious clutch that is inexpensive to manufacture, very durable, maintenance free, quick acting, and the like which can be employed in an extremely wide variety of applications, for example, in vehicles, portable power plants, or the like. The present clutch device is expecially suitable for use in small vehicular applications, such as in a motor scooter, golf cart, etc.
Inexpensive externally engagable prior art clutches are characterized by a relatively slow acting action, especially in the process of clutching and declutching. This low performance factor also results in poor acceleration whereby an operator in turn will place greater stress upon the power plant in order to upgrade the performance of the vehicle on which the clutch is mounted. Prior art attempts to rectify this problem have generally resulted in providing much more expensive and sophisticated clutch mechanisms which not only increases the cost of manufacture, but additionally results in higher maintenance expenses. The thrust of the prior art has been away from the use of clutch shoe type of clutches due to their high heat load factor caused by the extent of slippage that is characteristic of such prior art types of clutches. Among the distinct features and advantages of the present invention is the provision of a clutch shoe type of clutch device which is not only inexpensive to manufacture, as well as easy and inexpensive to maintain, but additionally, results in very low slippage whereby it is rendered very attractive for applications heretofore allocated to the use of disc types of clutches. The present clutch is also easily assembled and installed, and additionally, includes certain design features whereby it readily compensates for wear of the clutch linings.
The clutch of the instant invention is engaged and disengaged by forces which are not relative to the clutching forces unlike the design of centrifugal clutches as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,251 and 2,301,849 wherein the greater the work force is, then the greater the force required to engage and disengage the clutch.
The above objects and unique advantages of the instant invention will be apparent in light of the ensuing detailed disclosure of it preferred embodiments and as more particularly pointed out in the appended claims.